A set of equipment was assembled and shipped to Kunde, Nepal (alt. 13,600 ft) to do the following tests: physical examinations, sleep studies with staging, water balance studies, ANF studies, spirometry, complete blood counts (CBCs), blood viscosities, 2-3 DPGs, blood pH, osmotic fragilities, Hb, MethHb, COHb, oxygen equilibrium curves on whole blood, and a ramp and steady state exercise test using breath-by-breath analysis. Thirty subjects living at high altitude (13,600 ft) were studied in 8 weeks and data analysis is now being done.